Jane's Abilities
Jane Doe's half-alien heritage affords her many interesting abilities that largely revolve around her blood. The majority of these abilities have been discovered and honed through trial and error, however some of them were revealed to her by either her own red or Mom's Red. These abilities are listed here in the order in which they were discovered. Also see Abilities and Powers: Mine under Notable Events and Growth Manipulate inanimate objects Jane is able to manipulate any inanimate object that contains her blood"But for simplicity's sake... my initial theory is, there's some psychic component to your blood trick, and your blood needs to be INSIDE something to take control of it." Dr. Finch, Comic 93 - Use your blood . The scope of this manipulation is limited by the size and complexity of the object, as well as her understanding of it. For example, moving an entire soda machine would be largely beyond her capabilities. However, it would be easy for her to manipulate the mechanisms inside the soda machine and force it to eject a soda. Once her blood is in something, she cannot remove it by sheer willComic 161 - Get affairs in order. The ability to control her blood in the first place comes from it having a container or a vessel."Blood needs a vessel. It is mind, but not body. Once your blood is inside something, you are a part of it... but your blood cannot act on its own." Red, Comic 200 - Ask about your red This ability is most commonly used to control bloody bandages as a form of extra appendage, or to throw blood-filled syringes as makeshift guided darts. (If the object is small enough, Jane is able to 'float' it up and manipulate blood-filled objects in mid-air.) Although this ability is limited to Jane's understanding of the object, and how much effort the object takes to control in terms of size and complexity, as long as her blood is inside something, she's able to at least try to do something about it. Perceive through a carrier After injecting a living creature with her blood, Jane is able to check in on them and sense what they are doing while checking in on them. Her field of vision extends beyond the person/creature when perceiving through themComic 428 - Go with Caius . Jane is able to sense strong emotions while perceiving through a person, such as angerComic 263 - Talk to Prophet . She is unable to sense motives or gain extra insight though (outside of educated guesses based on context, that is) without syncing. Jane is also able to perceive through others that has her blood even while she is asleepComic 302 - Go to sleep , but this is random and is not intentional on Jane's behalf. Jane's ability to perceive through others becomes considerably dulled and difficult when they are unconsciousComic 459 - Check on Caius . This is different from when the person is sleeping normally (undrugged)Comic 409 - Send Michelle and Caius - her perception powers don't seem to be as hampered when it is just normal sleep. Jane is also able to perceive inside the body of someone who has her blood, as a twist to her usual perception trick but within the blood cells rather than through the personComic 429 - Check for a tracer . Jane is also able to feel when a person or creature that has been injected with her blood dies, even if she was not actively perceiving through them at the time of death.http://bloodismine.thecomicseries.com/comics/247/Comic 247 - Spend the day on the down low While she does not experience any physical agony or pain directly from her blood link, she is uncomfortably aware of it if she perceives through that person while they are undergoing physical trauma - even to the point of death.Author clarification in comments on Comic 269 - Start checking the hall Once the person is dead, their corpse becomes an inanimate object and Jane's perception through them adapts accordingly. Command a carrier Jane is able to command a living creature that has her blood. The commands are somewhat limited to physical commands, as syncing is required to really delve into reading someone's mind. But she can command the person to spit out what they know. It is easier to command someone to do something they believe they should already be doing anyway, or is related to what they would normally want to doComic 235 - Get Macland's drink on . Commanding someone to do something they do not want to do is harder. Jane's command and control extends to the very blood cells within the body of the target, as illustrated when she used her blood cells inside Dr. Finch to aggressively attack and eliminate a strain of airborne streptococcus that he was exposed toComic 343 - Save Dr. Finch . As seen from her encounter with Carpenter's bio-mech and elaborated upon by Red, Jane is unable to command a "living being" if it does not have a brainComic 417 - Barricade the door . That is to say, if it is just mounds of flesh, even if it is 'living' tissue, it runs under the inanimate object rules rather than the living being rules. Resist Save the Queen Anyone who has Jane's blood injected into their bloodstream is relinquished from the hive-mind effects of the Save the Queen drug.Comic 136 - Grab Michelle's gun, shoot the blonde For how this works and for more information on it, see Drugs. Teleport through pools of blood When there are two significant pools of blood, Jane has the ability to teleport through one pool to the other. However, there are multiple restrictions to this ability. Jane first did this when she teleported through a pool of her own blood in a body bag into a bed-sheet soaked in her blood back at home in her bedroomComic 137 - Take cleantex. Jane has a 'big' inside, and a 'small' insideComic 441 - Buy parts, get truck; the 'big' inside is her red, which is like a pocket dimension that is still 'inside' Jane (i.e. it is not externalized - it is internalized redComic 348 - Ask Mom's red more questions , which has no structure and is technically not considered 'real' by humans), while the 'small' inside is her organs and things. Jane's teleportation trick through blood is essentially traveling through her 'big' red, and in-so-doing she is actually turning herself inside out when she does it. It has been confirmed that it is possible to take someone else into the red with her when doing a blood teleportation move, but it seems there would be quite a risk to their human psyche. It is also confirmed that traveling through Jane's blood inside of someone else would almost certainly kill themComic 349 - Discuss Queen with Mom's red . Syncing When Jane 'syncs' with someone who has her blood, she gains access to their thoughts, knowledge, and skills. In order to do this successfully she generally requires their permission to sync. Although Jane's ability to manipulate an inanimate object may be limited by her personal knowledge of it, she is able to actually do more through the object if she is synced with someone who does have knowledge/skills required. Jane's first foray into this particular ability was to sync with Fuse for his computer knowledge in order to supernaturally hack a blooded computerComic 141 - Sync with Fuse, hack computer . She has, since then, synced multiple times with other characters in order to tackle an unfamiliar object to her, including a military-grade lock and a blood sampling machine. Jane can also sync with more than one person to produce the knowledge required to imitate an effect, like cleantexComic 245 - Imitate cleantex . Once an effect has been imitated once, Jane has generally been able to do it again without requiring a sync. (Specific effects learnt after syncing to recreate them are listed as separate abilities, as a side-note.) This ability is also able to read a person's thoughts, memories and feelings instantly to get an update on a situation without having the person talk out loudComic 334 - Sync with Dr. Finch . Due to the invasive nature of this, however, Jane reserves this for only dire emergencies. While she could have synced with Fuse to find out why he was angry back in the warehouse, she chose not to do it at the time in order to avoid forcing a sync; Fuse at the time was not receptive to it, so forcing it could have had dangerous consequences. In forcing a sync, the mind of another person is never as safe as Jane's ownComic 242 - Instruct the rat , as it is by nature trying to take something by force from someone who is resisting. When forcing a sync with someone who is asleep, while Jane is less likely to be poisoned by their thoughts, she must contend with the person's subconscious instead, which can be volatile ground. Syncing is a two-way street. Whoever Jane syncs with, regardless of whether it is with permission or not, she can learn from them as much as they can learn from herComic 246 - Discuss the list - even completely unintentionally. In essence the more Jane syncs with someone, the more of a 'hive-mind' the link becomes. Extended syncing has led to Fuse being able to see Jane's internal Red, and even Jane's Red has begun to use more colloquial vernacular, proving that their minds are starting to merge a bit more than anyone is comfortable with. These events have led to Jane ultimately being more cautious about syncingComic 393 - Discuss syncing going forward , going forward. Dr. Finch has been synced enough with Jane that he is somewhat able to perceive her internal conversations with her Red, but unlike Fuse cannot quite perceive her visually yetComic 623 - Rethink the strategy . Numb pain By lessening the strength of pain signals within the body, Jane is able to numb painComic 184 - Head to the Rockwell arcade . This comes in varying degrees, and Jane is capable of giving a substantial boost to compensate for a lack of anesthesia for surgical proceduresComic 515 - Use the bio printer . Slow bleeding Jane has the ability to aid hemostasis, that is, to slow down bleeding and help blood clot fasterComic 208 - Practice aiding hemostasis . Make someone more alert Inspired by the effects of coffee, Jane picked up the ability to make someone more alert by forcing the production of more adrenalineComic 207 - Have breakfast . It has proven helpful when sleeping in shiftsComic 354 - Sleep in shifts , or when quickly need to wake someone upComic 332 - Start syncing. Pass someone out or prolong sleep Jane picked this skill up when inspired by the effects of coffee. She is able to force someone to pass outComic 249 - Make the guard pass out , and/or extend their sleepComic 250 - Try some things . It is also helpful when sleeping in shifts, as this ability helps sleep be more restful. Mimic cleantex See Drugs for more information on cleantex specifically. Jane learnt how to mimic the effects of cleantex by syncing with both Fuse and Dr. Finch together, using their knowledge alongside Jane's own knowledge as a nurse. It was initially learnt in order to get Fuse to remember the names he saw on the computer at Club Elegance. The effect feels different from a regular cleantex trip; Michelle suggests this is because regular cleantex actually comes with other impurities, whereas Jane's version of it is 'right'. It has been confirmed that Jane is now able to replicate cleantex from memory and does not need to sync with Fuse and Dr. Finch to produce the effect repeatedly. Sync knowledge and skill between carriers While spending the day on the down low after the Club Elegance infiltrationComic 247 - Spend the day on the down low , Jane discovered the ability to network her sync between carriers of her blood and imbue someone else's skill (like Fuse's hacking) onto another person (like Michelle). Jane successfully pulled this off for the first time in action when she synced Michelle's combat experience through to Fuse during the axe-wielder encounter in the warehouseComic 274 - Syringe and/or shoot him . Most of this information does not stick after the sync is over, especially if it's something that depends on muscle memory. Information that can be memorized is more likely to be retained, but also not guaranteed to be. Syncing knowledge/skill can be done without the active participation of the people whose skills are being synced, although it goes without saying that Jane requires their permission, first. While she doesn't require participants to be actively engaged, however, Jane has to focus on keeping the 'network' upAuthor clarification in comments on Comic 334 - Sync with Dr. Finch . Set up blood alarms Jane is able to set up an 'alarm' through her blood by setting up a passive watch over whatever has her blood in it, and have it trigger an alert her way when something specific happens, rather like skim-reading until something important pops up. Because this requires concentration, however, Jane can only set up a couple alarms at a time. In fact, until recently she only could set up one at a time. Mind drug a person Jane is able to induce someone to be as though they are under sedatives or basic hypnosis; this is done by imitating the effects of painkillers and/or bad levelComic 260 - Mind drug Macland . Regenerate (kind of) Jane is able to regenerate flesh for immediate/speedy recovery of major injuries by pulling material from her red (in other words, externalizing her red), but because Jane finds it very difficult to control the process is rather riskyComic 275 - Regenerate . Although Jane synced with Dr. Finch for better human anatomy knowledge with her initial attempt at fixing her shoulder (torn open from an axe), she grew more than she required in order to fix the wound (that is, teeth, bones, tiny hands, nerves and extra hearing organs in her chest) but ultimately managed to make a bulky, grinding fix after Fuse gave her some advice and she smoked an entire roll of level. (Eventually, Dr. Finch performed surgery on Jane to remove all the 'extra parts' and ease the discomfort she was experiencingComic 528 - Get surgery done . Well, except for the hearing organs in her chest - Jane kept those.) Imitate level 'safely' For more information on Level, see Drugs. Jane is able to imitate the effects of Level without the stress of physical exertion causing complications. What Jane is actually doing is affecting the adrenal glands to produce a euphoric sensation in place of bad feelingsComic 304 - Go on a trip . This could lead to addiction in the long-run if over-used, however, and could wear down the adrenal glands over time, so Jane has noted she does not want to over-use this trick. (She has, of course, used this quite a few times since as the party is always in horribly stressful situations, but she hasn't overused it yet.) Initiate and engage in a forced sync (while asleep) Jane has so far attempted a forced sync only twice, and both times only when the person was asleep: once on Michelle, with a specific goal of learning something she didn't know beforeComic 315 - Force sync Michelle , and then again on Macland Row, to learn the identity of THComic 357 - Force sync Macland Row . While force-syncing, Jane is transported to a mindscape realm that has both figurative representations of the person's mindset, and also accurate portrayals of the person's memories (or close to it). It was discovered on the trip in Macland's mind that it is possible for Jane to sync with someone and take them with her along for the ride. While Jane can see how a person thinks, she cannot actually change how the person thinks while she is there. Whatever actions she takes, can only affect herComic 330 - Fight Vasquez . However, Jane is still able to use her blood to manipulate objects in the mindscape, just like she would in the physical world. Unfortunately Jane is unable to alter her subconscious representation once she is in the mind she is forcing a sync with. So she cannot materialize weapons or other clothing by sheer will. Also, Jane's subconscious representation (as well as whoever she brings along with her) eventually skews towards the subconscious interpretation of her, in the mind of the person she is invading. The person Jane is in a forced sync with is capable of projecting hostility that actually hurts, but whatever physical pain/injury Jane is inflicted with in the mindscape realm does not transfer to reality. (If you're a pyrokinetic who lights himself on fire sometimes, however...) When Jane is in a forced sync, she cannot connect to the outside world to sync skills/thoughts in, nor can she sync with the person she is in force-sync mode withComic 329 - Defend yourself . The person Jane has force-synced is not aware of what she has observed or discovered during her wanderings in their mindComic 333 - Hug Michelle, check Dr. Finch . They can, however, pick up a vague notion from her via the sync"Cats. Somethin' about cats. Y'know how dreams are, right? Like, I didn't have a lotta control 'til I realized I was dreamin', and by then it was almost too late to grab anything." Michelle, Comic 336 - Open with a smoke bomb . Slow or prevent aging (in progress) The fact that this ability is possible for Jane was revealed by Mom's red when it told her that her father was over 100 years old because her mother had "cheated at the human rules"Comic 347 - Ask Mom's red . Mom's red essentially stated that aging is a flaw in human design that can be removed via blood powers - and because this has been demonstrated already by Mom herself, it is definitely possible. Unfortunately Jane's Mom did not leave a manual behind and Jane does not have enough understanding of medical or biological science to fully grasp how to go about this particular skill, so she has entrusted Dr. Finch with the task of researching it when he is available to do so. Dr. Finch believes that it is entirely plausible with Jane's blood powersComic 442 - Check the truck for tracers and in his spare time has so far figured out that part of the process may involve altering DNA at a fundamental level to adapt characteristics other animals have that seem to bypass or circumvent cellular degenerationComic 557 - Bring ice cream to Dr. Finch . Share strain (via sync) It is possible for Jane to split strain across multiple people (like parallel processing) while syncing with them. She has not actually tried this yet, but her Red has confirmed it is possibleComic 410 - Ask about sharing strain . Boost immune systems (kinda) When Dr. Finch was first attacked by the weaponised strep, Jane thought about honing the immune system but knew it would not be enough and hence changed her strategy. When Fuse was severely burnt, however, Jane considered how to boost his immune system and was able to 'flush any unwanted bacteria out of his lungs and airways' and 'tell his white blood cells to circulate more rapidly'Comic 391 - Take care of Fuse . It is implied that she could do more, if given more time, as this was all done on 'short notice'. Tamper with memories Jane has learnt to go into microscopic levels and tamper with memories by fiddling with the neural sequences that form those memoriesComic 628 - Tamper with memories . It is not a precise science, and Jane has to level herself while doing it to keep calm because of the risk involved. Mostly what this ability has done so far is completely remove memories by cutting the neural sequences so the brain 'forgets' how to form the memory. In order to remove the taint from Nil, Jane has completely removed memories from herself, and also from Fuse's mind with this abilityComic 639 - Fix memories . Restore brain function After syncing with Dr. Finch, Jane was armed with enough knowledge to try restoring brain activity in the 'brain-dead' Macland at a microscopic level enough to detect individual neurons within neural networksComic 622 - Send Michelle and Fuse . It takes a great deal of time and concentration, but Jane was able to successfully restore consciousness to MaclandComic 630 - Wake Macland Row by giving each neuron their proper directives and restoring their original functions. Increase likelihood of dreams By encouraging the brain to produce more delta-wave activityComic 636 - Increase dreams and sleep , Jane can produce a higher likelihood of dreaming within carriers. It seemed to work on FuseComic 637 - Check on Fuse and Macland , at least. Create Biomaterials Jane can make various substances from her red. Meat walls, bone armor, flesh golems, neurotoxin, and electricity are just some of the things she has created so farComic 1129 - Discuss mutations and electricity . Aura Perception After reproducing Incident F, Jane's aura grew much stronger. After becoming aware of her aura, she is able to look for the aura of othersComic 1169 - Mess with auras, listen to CDs . Linked Portals In an extension of her blood portal power, Jane can bring two portals close together in the red to allow quick travel between them. However, if those portals ever cross in the red while she is outside a Zone 50 bunker, she will be erased from existenceComic 1182 - Admit to what happened . Time Manipulation The red doesn't have a natural flow of time, so Jane is free to alter it as she desiresComic 1112 - Talk to Mom's red . References __FORCETOC__ Category:World Building Category:Under Construction (Stubs)